


A Pradesh Holiday

by RogueNyte22



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desna1, F/M, Holiday Shorts, M/M, Pradesh Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueNyte22/pseuds/RogueNyte22
Summary: Holiday filled with yummy Pradesh boys and Lucy. It's a short semi week filled with Pradesh love. Desna1 owns Pradesh characters :D





	1. New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts  
> 1\. New Years  
> 2\. Northern Lights  
> 3\. Snowfall  
> Bonus: Fireplace

New years

Lucy Pov:

Looking outside my window taking in the sun rising, it was the day after the guild had disbanded. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, everyone was gone. I was all alone again. Clenching my hands tightly around the broken key, I knew what I needed to do.  
“Virgo” I called out, the tell-tale sounds of a doorbell ringing sounded in the silent room. “I need you to grab everything and store it in the spirit realm for me please. Only take what is mine. The furniture can stay, we won’t be needing it. With a nod of her head she started to do what I asked of her.

I quickly changed into traveling clothes and left the soon to be no longer mine apartment. Walking out the door, I glanced back to see everything of mine but the furniture was gone. Closing the door I walked down to the landlady’s room. Instead of knocking an slipped the key into an envelope with a letter letting her know I was leaving and that I wouldn’t be returning.

I turned and left the building wearing the cloak Virgo gave me, I kept walking towards an aircraft carrier and bought the first ticket that would be leaving soon. After boarding the ship I looked down at my ticket to see I’d be departing shortly to Bosco. Leaning on the rail I looked up at the clouds, closing my eyes I felt the warmth of the sun against my skin. I could feel my containers filling with celestial power from the sun. It wasn’t the same as if I were drawing from the stars at night but the sun is also considered a star.

I felt someone stand next to me and ignored them when I didn’t sense any hostility coming from them, just curious wonder. Opening my eyes I looked at the man next to me, he wasn’t alone another male stood next to him. Both were watching me with curious eyes. One held himself back as if not wanting to be touched and very much aware of his surroundings. He had white hair and steel blue eyes, his eyes looked at me as if curious but cautious. The man next to him was taller platinum colored hair with soft lavender eyes. His eyes also showed he was curious but also sympathetic as if he knew my secrets and past. Looking from one to the next I pushed off the rail and turned my back to them un-interested in speaking to either one. I had taken two steps when I felt someone grab my arm. 

My magic reacted faster then I did and lashed out, causing the one holding my arm to tighten his grip and I felt his magic rise to strike back. I could feel his magic, knew he had his third origin open but I also knew mt two origins are much bigger. Silently summoning Capricorn and Loke they appeared next to me causing the man holding my arm to let go. Looking over my shoulder I saw it was the who gave off the don’t touch me vibe. “You’re giving off a vibe saying don’t touch me, I am definitely giving off the one that says leave me alone, obviously you ignored mine, if you're looking for a fight don’t bother you won’t win. Even if you have your third origin open my two origins are massive compared to your three.” He looked at me as if annoyed and offended all rolled into one expression and opened his mouth to reply, “forgive him, he hasn’t been near another celestial mage and as he is the only one in our guild he hasn’t interacted with others like you. I am Kaleb what’s your name?”

“My name’s Lucy, I am assuming you’re Kaleb Pradesh, Bickslows brother the one he disappeared to help out right before the S-Class trials that put us to sleep for two years. So that makes the celestial mage Hestor Murdock. What do you both want?” I just wanted this conversation to end so I could go to my room and plan my next steps.

Before Kaleb could reply Hestor cut him off, “you can’t walk that way and you need to stop using your magic while aboard the ship.”  
“I bought a luxury ticket. So there is no where on this ship I cannot go unless it is the captain's quarters. Now if you are done I am leaving, if you try to stop me, you won’t like what will happen next.” I replied and turned to leave again towards my cabin. I felt Loke and Capricorn leave back to the spirit world when again Hestor’s hand was against my arm gripping it tight enough to bruise. I reacted without my thinking. Before he could even open his mouth to talk he was already flying back from me due to my kick. I put my leg back down pressed Cancer’s key to my chest and transformed into his star dress. Holding the scissors in my hands I took a fighting stance facing Kaleb and the direction Hestor flew.

“I am leaving now, don’t follow me and leave me alone.” I said before sprinting around the corner using Cancer’s speed, only to ran into a chest, I felt my stardress disappear. Looking up into purple eyes with flecks of gold I felt myself stop breathing. The man before me was the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. Looking at him was like looking at a big behemoth of a skyscraper.   
What a new years this was turning out to be was my last thought before said behemoth was devouring my mouth.


	2. Northern Lights

Northern Lights

**Lucy Pov:**

  
Quickly shoving the hot man off me when I felt him trying to take my clothes off. I mean we are still in public. Not to mention I could feel his magic pushing into me. I felt a tug and heard the bell sounds of Loke appearing. Looking the man in front of me in the eyes I saw them dilate when Loke appeared and then he reached for me.

“Princess, if you bed him you will open your third origin and he will be bonded to you as will you to him. You will have an infinite amount of power and be essentially immortal as you will gain his life span. As the head of your spirits we want this for you.” he said the in the most neutral voice he has ever spoken to me in. not even his usual flirtatious tone came through.

I had to keep a hand against hot man to keep him off me just so I could think more than he was allowing me to. He kept trying to get to me and running his hands over my arm and trying to pull me into him more. I was all for losing myself in him but something still didn’t feel right.

“Is he even aware of what is going on right now? I mean he has a choice does he not? Cause from the way he is acting he seems mindless. It isn’t right..hey hot man, what’s your name?”

“My name is Zen Ralknier Pradesh. I am an archangel mage” he responded.

“Tell me Zen are you aware of what is going on? Do you really want to sleep with me? According to my spirit the second we sleep with each other we will bond no if ands or buts. I will not take your choices from you. You want me? Come find me when your lucid.” I said firmly before stepping away from him.

From the corner of my left eye I saw Kaleb and Hestor approaching where we stood. “I promise you, I will not touch you or affect you in anyway without your consent or choice, as is your right.” “Loke contact the King for me, inform him I’d like a meeting.”

“Yes Princess.” with a nod and a bow he disappeared.  
“I cannot believe you kicked me! I don’t want you to take advantage of Zen he deserve to have a choice!” yelled Hestor at me.

“Tch, it’s funny you would say i’d take advantage when your soul and magic are the darkest on this ship. What did you think I wouldn’t notice. Any decent celestial mage would feel it, even a non celestial.” I said stepping into his personal space.

“Your soul is being eaten, you have to many sets that are dark and uncompleted. Therefore you are not balanced.” Pulling a key from my bag, I shoved it towards him. The second the key touched his chest he glowed and his soul lightened significantly.

“There, your welcome now you have completed the Hall of Judgement. You were missing Osiris. He keeps the sisters from eating your soul the way they have been.” I turned on my heel and left all three there knowing when I landed I’d need to find an isolated area enough for the King to appear, in the meantime I’d be in my room meditating and working on expanding my containers more.

I could feel all their eyes on me while I walked away. Zen’s eyes burned the most.

When the ship landed I already had all my things back in the spirit world. Loke was besides me as we walked off the ship. It was dark out and the stars were calling to me once more, filling my containers with energy and power. As we walked off the ship I could feel eyes on me. Theses however made the hair on the back of my neck stand.

“Loke, we are about to be followed. We need to lose them and get to where we are going quickly.” I glanced back and saw four men in dark clothing staring at me. Feeling more eyes on me, I looked around and saw Hestor, Zen, Kaleb, Laxus and the Thunder Legion watching me as well. I nodded at them and stepped into Loke’s embrace. My eyes locked with Zen’s when I felt the beginning of Loke’s gate closing. I added more power to the gate to help the spacial jump. Zen’s eyes flashed gloden as I knew mine were golden as well. With a flash of bright golden light we were gone.

**Kaleb pov:**

I didn’t know celestial mages could do spacial jumps like she apparently could. I also knew the four men were following her magical energy as they teleported away.

“We need to follow her, she could be in trouble.” said Laxus

“How we have no idea where cosplayer disappeared to.” replied Bickslow.

“I can find her, I can already feel exactly where she is.” responded Zen.

Without a word to anyone else expect “follow me.” He took to the sky.

Laxus immediately lit up and zoomed after him, followed by Freed, Evergreen, and Bixs. Hestor pulled out a key and rode off on Pegasus. Cris put his hand on me and moon jumped us after them. I just hope we made it before anything bad happened.

**Lucy pov:**

Loke and I landed on a beach with no one around for miles. “Go let the King know I have arrived at the arranged meeting and we can start when he is ready.” He nodded once to me and then proofed out.

I got comfortable on a rock waiting for the Spirit King to arrive. Suddenly everything got quiet, the water rose and then he appeared. The Spirit King, I jumped off the rock I was sitting on and did a small curtsy.

“ Hello Oberon the Celestial Spirit King.”

“Starbringer, the one favored by the heavens.” He greet back with a nod.

“My old friend said you requested a meeting starbringer, what may I help you with?” He said with a smile.

“Oberon, I met Zen Pradesh. I have requested a meeting to see if you knew what was going on with him and why he seemed out of it when he met me?” I shouted up at him.

“Cassiopeia had a hand in making the archangels of old. With it she built in a compulsion, a push if you will to mate with holy mages, celestial mages, and heavenly body users. They will be drawn to any mages that use heavenly magic and have no will for anything else but the need to mate with them. This was done to assure the continuance of archangels, unfortunately Cassiopeia took it too far and now the archangels are all but extinct. Zen is the last of his kind. The others are either dormant and not able to reach that power level unless they themselves mate with a heavenly mage. Even then they aren't as heavily influenced or drawn to the mages as Zen is.” he explained in a regretful tone.

“Then how Great King will you correct this wrong? You know this needs to be made right. Lessen his compulsion or remove it, let him make his choice of who he will love. My mom once told me the one magic was love, nothing could be more powerful than love. Archangels won't be born of hate or greed. If they are they want be heavenly Angels but Fallens and Fallens are no good to the heavens.” I had gone over everything I could on the ship about Archangels and Fallen Angels to better help Zen. I truly believe this compulsion he has is no better then rape and stated so to the King.

“How can it be a willing and true choice if he is compelled. It's the same as if you are having them raped.” He looked stricken when I pointed it out and not knowing that it would be considered rape.

“I can lessen his compulsion to where he can say no but my friend there would need to be another Archangel to have balance.”

“Use me, make me an Archangel. I willing do this but I have two requests in order to fully agree. One future generations of Archangels will not have the compulsion, they will have free will and two I want Aquarius Key fixed or a new one made.” I really hoped he agreed to my requests.

“Very well however you will not just be any ordinary Archangel. Archangels like Zen are born, since you are to be made into one I will need to first make you my daughter. My blood will flow in you and as my child you will be able to create a new key for Aquarius and be a true Princess of the stars.” After he said that I felt myself being pulled towards him. He pressed his finger to my head, I felt his energy and power flowing into me.

I felt like something was trying to burst from my back, it was a sharp pain then white angel wings came out. I had two pairs of them, one of them started to close around me in a cocoon until I was completely covered by the bottom pair of my wings. I could feel the top pair moving to keep me hovered.

“When your wings open your transformation will be complete, I do suggested my child that you began fixing Aquarius key. You will know how it will come to you.” He said and then disappeared back to the spirit world.

I pulled Aquarius broken key from around my necklace, holding both pieces in my hand I began drawing from the Stars pulling hard on Aquarius stars to link the key once more with her stars and gate. I sliced my finger open enough to bring a drop of blood onto the broken parts and watched the key parts meld back into one whole key. The key looked like it had never been broken.

I felt my wings harden on the outside as if protecting me and then I felt magic being thrown at the outside of my wings.

 

**Zen Pov:**

I landed on the beach front right before the Spirit King was about to leave. My family landed behind me as did Laxus and his friends. I went to a knee and bowed to show respect to the King. Everyone behind me doing the same, he nodded at us and smiled before he disappeared.

All that was left was a ball of feathers and a pair of wings flapping to hold the ball up. I could feel a great deal of celestial magic being used. Unlike before where I would have been mindlessly drawn to it, I felt no compulsion. It stumpt me that I was free of that compulsion that I was slow to get back on my feet and react to the first burst of magic attacks on the wings above.

Glancing to the side I saw it was same four men from earlier only now six others had joined them. I immediately jumped into the fray to take out the mages unsure if the wings above were like mine and could defend the mage inside.

Hestor summoned his dog who attacked 2 mages taking them out with a bite. Kaleb caused two to stop fighting us and turn on each other with his magic. Vander who I didn’t even see take off with us appeared out of his shadows Farron right behind him with swords and took out two mages between them. Only the original four were still mostly un scratched. Laxus did shock them pretty badly. I was flying above knocking back the power at the floating wings, when I heard a chant start behind me. I felt the gathering of celestial power, I just knew when it was done I'd see something I've never seen before and I was right.

**Lucy pov:**

I could sense the four men from before at the ship. Seems they did follow me after all, putting Aquarius key into my requip space I started gathering power and chanting.

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect become complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
_Shine!_  
**_Urano Metria!_ **

I threw my wings open at the final shout of the spell throwing the gloves at the four men that followed me. Hovering in front of me to the side was Zen.

He was looking around above me, so I looked back I noticed I had two pairs of wings and around me was an Aurora Borealis better known as the Northern Lights. I had only seen the lights in books so this was indescribable.

 

That's a wrap folks :D I continued it and I will probably continue this again for tomorrow’s piece. For some reason it speaks to me and I am loving it :D


	3. Snowfall

**Snowfall**

 

**Lucy Pov:**

 

**When the lights faded I looked down at everyone else when I noticed I was in a silky white strapless gown that flares starting beneath my bust all the way down to my now shoeless feet. I felt my wings star to lower my down causing Zen to hover close to me and follow me down. When my feet touched the ground the dress disappeared into my regular clothes but my wings stayed around me. Virgo also popped out to tie up the still passed out mages. Zen landed next to me with his wings brushing against mine causing me to shiver at the pleasant feeling before his wings disappeared.**

 

**Instead of talking to them I walked to the water and requiped Aquarius now fixed key. Pushing a small amount of power into the gate I called out her name, “AQUARIUS!” I shouted. I could hear Laxus and the Thunder Legion start to scramble away from the water afraid of getting washed out to sea. The others I can only assume since they didn’t move just looked worried. I had nothing to worry about, Aquarius also told me she loves the Grass Sea and missed it.**

 

**The water rose up and when it cleared Aquarius was in front of me and I was once again in the white strapless dress. Before she could even speak I lunged at her knocking us both into the water. Cause Bixs to let out a squeak of fright.**

 

**“I have missed you. It may have been two weeks since I broke your key but it felt so much more longer. I will never put myself in a position to do that again!” I cried out and held onto her tighter burying my face into her and cried. I felt my wings wrap around us both as if holding her against me as well.**

 

**“Brat your blubbering all over me, it may have been two weeks for you but it’s only been a few hours for me. I knew special things would happen to you and I could not let you die. So if you are ever in the position again I’d want you to do the same thing again. Although now that won’t ever happen again. As princess you only have to think of your father and he will be summoned to you. Now I saw you kick that mage for grabbing you the way he did. That's my girl.” I smiled and nuzzled into her more. A shot of “Hey!” was heard before I felt her move closer to the edge of the sea. I felt and heard her loom over Hestors and get in his face.**

**“Something you wanna say to my face urchin?!” I had no envy for him. Aquarius was terrifying on her own and if she was angry at you...well then you’d be doing what Bickslow is doing which is whimpering and hiding behind a tree.**

 

**“N-N-No Ma’am.” he stuttered out. I opened my eyes to see him moving back away.**

 

**“Now Brat I have a date with Scorpio, you gotta let me g-” She was cut off and I squealed when I felt something cold landing on my back. Looking up I saw it was a mush of snow. Looking back I saw Hestor looking in shock at a Spirit of his in utter shock. “Ammitt what the hell are you doing?!” he screamed.**

 

**I could hear Bixs from here already running away and screaming, “ WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE, RUN AWAY, RUN THE HELL AWAY!”**

 

**Time stood still for all of a second before a huge wave came from the sea. I felt arms around my waist before I was pulled up high into the sky. I could see everyone below running for cover as both spirits started battling it out.**

 

**I looked up at Zen since it could only be him holding me up in his arms like he was. He was already looking down at me, “Whatever you did to stop this compulsion I thank you. I feel free for the first time in a very long time.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine and whispered his thanks against my lips before pressing his lips more firmly against mine. I whimpered against his lips and deepened the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck and running my fingers through his hair. When air was needed I pulled back but not before he pecked me on the lips again.**

 

**“Well you are certainly very welcome.” I said to him breathlessly with a smile. “Now how about we stop the fight below?” He grinned at me and tightened his grip on me before driving down between both spirits and slamming his wings down throwing both attacks up.**

 

**All around us were small icy snowflakes that were falling as if we were in the middle of a snow fall. He set me down in front of him as Ammitt and Aquarius both left. I was looking around in wonder at what looked like snow fall all around us. I started spinning around in a circle and giggling until I stuck my tongue out and caught and icy snowflake. Before I could stick my tongue back into my mouth I was spun around  and Zen was kissing me again. Unable to resist I relaxed into his hold and continued to kiss him not knowing or caring that everyone was watching us with a smile on their face. Well almost everyone…**

  
  
  


**Yes I know a cliffhanger!! Not entirely intentional, It's my birthday today and I just couldn’t continue I wanted the chapter to end here. Tomorrow or better Thursday’s chapter is supposed to longer. Eh but I wouldn’t quote me on that. This chapter is dedicated to the killer tigress. She made my day yesterday with her comment. :D I am sorry Elizabeth don’t kill me for the cliffy. The next chapter won’t have one...I think...**


	4. Fireplace

**Fireplace**

 

**Lucy Pov:**

 

**Pulling away I looked up at Zen and smiled at him, “I am happy that I was able to free you. No one should have to go through what you went through. I can promise to you that no other Archangel will ever have the same problem you did. King Oberon my father has promised me it would never occur again.” he smiled at me and pulled me back into him and pressed his lips against mine again. He then started spinning us around in a circle making me laugh before he tossed me up into the air where I stayed floating due to my wings still being out.**

 

**Looking down at everyone below me two caught my attention, Kaleb from the ship who was with Hestor and who I know is Farron Pradesh. They had a glow about them, Kaleb was glowing a soft silver white and Farron had a golden red glow. I knew they were like Zen but didn't know how I knew. With a thought I summoned my father.**

 

**When he appeared Hestor and Zen immediately bowed and my strapless white dress appeared on me once again. Smiling up at him I flew closer to the King and pecked his cheek. “Hello father, I summoned you here to ask you a question. There are two men below me that are glowing and I was wondering if it meant they were like Zen? If they are why are they glowing when he is not?”**

 

**“My Starbringer, They shine because they have not been awaken. You can awaken them however they will be bonded to you until they have found their mates or you may let them stay dormant until they have found their mates that will awaken them.” He explained. With a nod to him I dove down until I was in front of Kaleb and decided to ask them so that way that had a choice.**

 

**“You are a dormant Archangel, I can awaken your wings now or I can leave you be how you but you will need to wait until you find your mate and he or she will be the one to awaken your wings. You will not suffer the same compulsion Zen had to go through no one ever will. You also will be bonded to me until you find your mate.” I explained giving him all the facts. I did not notice Zen, Farron and Hestor approaching us so they also heard my explanation.**

 

**“What do you mean by bonded to you?” inquired Farron and Hestor both. “I mean that no Celestial, Heavenly or Holy mage will be able to force them to bond. It will be entirely your choice. They would have to challenge and defeat me in order to force a bond and even then it would be very hard for them to do so. Being the heir and daughter to the Celestial world makes me very hard to kill.” I smiled after I explained. I noticed Hestors jaw drop as did everyone else around me.**

 

**“Do you both want to wait or would you like to be awaken now?” I asked again looking at both Kaleb and Farron. They looked at each other for awhile having a silent communication it seemed.**

 

**“Before we give our answer I have a question, What is in it for you?” Questioned Kaleb. Farron nodded next to him and stared at my face studying it for my reaction.**

 

**With a giggle I responded, “Nothing of course. You will both still be your own person, I will not control you or nay of the such. It is why I asked before doing anything. Everyone deserves to have a choice, it is their right and I refuse to take that from anyone.” they both smiled at me during my explanation.**

 

**“Then we accept.” spoke Kaleb. With a nod at me when I glanced at Farron to be sure, I looked up at the King.**

 

**“Simply share you energy with them my daughter, let your magic lead you to what is right.” after nodding at him I landed on my feet in front of Kaleb but realized I was too short to reach him so I floated back up till I was face to face with him. I couldn’t stop the blush from my embarrassment if I tried. Leaning into him, I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his left cheek. I leaned in and pushed my lips against his. When he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, I felt my magic slam up and fill me.**

 

**I started pushing it out of me and into his mouth. Letting it reach and search in him until I felt the familiar magic Zen projected. I pushed my magic into that part of him that was sleeping until it rose up and in a flash of silver and white light Kalebs wings burst from him. I backed away and Kaleb fell to his knees panting while his silver white wings flapped as if they were shuttering as well. Until they stopped and calmed when Kaleb got his breathing under control.**

 

**I turned to face Farron who stepped up to me and pressed his lips against mine without prompting. The magic flowed faster and quicker into him and it wasn’t long until his wings burst from him, beautiful golden wings that flapped as if stretching before settling around him like a cape. With a smile I flew back up towards my father.**

 

**“It is sad to see you go father but now there are three Archangels, however they do not look the same as Zen is there a reason for this?” I asked.**

 

**“Yes my daughter, Zen is an Evening Star, he is a final Judgement Archangel. Kaleb is a Morning Star, he is the Healing and Justice Archangel, Farron is the Midday Star, The Balance and Peacekeeper Archangel. They are more powerful together but also during their respective stars. They each also have an affinity to an element. Kalebs, Light and Spirit. Farron’s, Fire and earth, and Zen’s is the Shadows and blue lightning. They can use each others elements but working with them won’t come as easy as it will the one it belongs so. Farrons fires will always be red and orange. Kalebs are Holy white fires and Zen’s are blue and black flames. They will each have the elements work for them in certain ways, but light will work for them all as they are of the heavens. I must go now daughter, call if you have need of me or just want to see me.” I flew closer to his face and pecked his cheek again and he was gone.**

 

**Floating back towards everyone I landed next to Zen. He reached out and grabbed my hand to hold with his and I smiled at him again.**

 

**“I need to find a hotel room still I-” Zen cut me off my pulling me into him causing me to look  up at him. “You can stay with us at our place, I am sure my family will not mind and I want you close by please.” I wanted to be upset with him but when he said please I couldn’t help but melt into him and nod against his chest, I felt him kiss the top of my head which made me blush and press my face into his chest more causing him to laugh. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled us into the air then let me go so I could fly next to him. Farron and Kaleb followed us up into air and everyone else also started leaving and teleporting.**

 

**We landed on a private beach at the back of a beautiful three story house, Zen again got ahold of my hand and pulled us both to the deck. He started to pull us into the house when I tugged back on his arm. “I can’t go in, I won’t fit in the door. My wings are still out.”**

 

**“You need to focus on letting them go. The same way you let go of your strapless dress, it’s almost instinctive, if you just will them away they will just melt back into your skin.” I followed his advice and felt my wings just disappear, looking behind me I saw Kaleb’s and Farron’s wings were also gone. But their skin tight shirts sagged forward until they were essentially topless. I blushed hard and turned forward and walked through the door ignoring the laughing men at my back.**

 

**Looking around my surroundings I saw a beautiful fireplace in the center of the room, I’d have admired it more but I was distracted by Arman Pradesh my idol. I stopped in shock at seeing him right in front of me I couldn’t even speak, I Lucy Heartfilia was speechless. “Y-y-you’re Arman Pr-Pradesh Bosco’s number one peacekeeper and decorated ambassador. Oh my stars it is an honor to meet you.” I stuttered out feeling embarrassed of my stuttering I blushed even more red when everyone around me started laughing.**

 

**“Hello my dear Lucy it is nice to meet you, yes I am Arman Pradesh.” he smiled and hugged me. It was so surreal I was being hugged by my idol. The days events and my exhaustion caught up to me I felt myself sag and just pass out. Last thing I saw was Zen’s worried face.**

 

**Zen Pov:**

 

**When dad hugged Lucy I saw her stiffen and then relax and then she went limp, I hurried over to her and saw her eyes close. Kaleb and Farron were next to me as well worried about her and trying to figure out what happened. Cristoff walked up to us and with his magic ran a quick scan on her.**

 

**“She is ok just very tired, she probably wore herself out with all the magic she used today, it’s no wonder she passed out. I was wondering when the exhaustion would catch up with her.” he said after his scan.**

 

**I pulled her from my father’s arms and into mine. I cradled her against my chest and started for the stairs leaving everyone else to explain what went on today to dad. When I got into my room I pulled the covers back with one hand and laid her down then took off her shoes so she could be more comfortable. I heard a bell sound and a pink haired maid appeared.**

 

**“I shall dress Princess into her nightly clothing, if you would excuse me for a moment.” she grabbed Lucy and pulled her into the bathroom for five minutes before she carried Lucy who wore a white silk nightie into the bed. She bowed and then left. I didn’t want to leave Lucy so I stripped and changed into sleep shorts before climbing in behind her and holding her to me. I was just falling asleep when Kaleb and Farron appeared in their sleep clothes and climbed into the bed with us. I finally fell asleep dreaming of Lucy.**

  


**Ok everyone sorry this took me so long to post. I went out of town the day after my birthday, and didn’t get back till the 31st. I would have posted earlier but I fell ill. I know sucks buuuttt I have awesome news. I have decided with Brittanylynn or brittles_06 in aow my partner in crime that I want to do a major holiday one shots of Pradeshverse. So no this story isn’t over expect something on Valentines day :D and every major Holiday. I thought of doin them all but eh no wayy too much. So this way i hit the major ones we all know and love and still get to write Born of two lights. Which yes is coming no worries. I may add the holiday’s to this story or make a new story for you all to read from so that way it isn’t attached to this mini holiday prompts. Be on the lookout :D**

 


End file.
